


Happiness starts with you

by Shadowglitterfairy



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Boys Kissing, M/M, Stingsu - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24961525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowglitterfairy/pseuds/Shadowglitterfairy
Summary: Natsu and Sting being soft.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Sting Eucliffe
Kudos: 14





	Happiness starts with you

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I hope you enjoy!  
> If you have any suggestions on how I can improve please let me know!  
> Thank you!

You're so pretty, Sting you know that right? Natsu's voice was thick with sleep not a trace of his usual cockiness or fight seeking no just soft whispered words of affection. He had gotten back from a job a few hours prior entering the Sabertooth guild hall yelling of his latest victory and softly muttering about the damage he had caused. But he looked as energetic as ever. Happy had trailed behind him going on about how many yummy fishes he had eaten on their long trip before making his way over to Lector and Frosch. Natsu had been gone for nearly three weeks and Sting knew he'd be a lair if he said he didn't miss his boyfriend. Walking over towards Natsu, Sting couldn't help but marvel at his boyfriend his sun kissed skin that had gotten a bit darker, his hair had grown out a bit and looked even softer than the last time he had seen his boyfriend. Long distance relationships were difficult and being in two different guilds made it hard to have time to themselves but the two of them made it work. Visiting one another every two weeks staying over at each other's houses, or like today spontaneously dropping by after a long mission.  
Sting had just been on his way home when Natsu burst in. Walking closer he pulled Natsu in for a hug. They held each other tightly, reluctantly breaking apart once Orga started whistling at them. ''Hey Natsu Rogue said we can stay with them and have a sleepover''! Happy sounded excited and Natsu sent Rogue a grateful smile. ''You can stay with them, just don't cause any trouble for Rogue''.  
Sting and Natsu bid their farewells and made their way to Stings house. Catching up on everything that had happened over the last few weeks. Stopping once they make it to Stings house near the outskirts of the city. ''Are you hungry''? Stings voice was soft as he spoke. Nodding Natsu made his way over to the kitchen. ''What should we make''? Natsu asked as he rummaged trough the fridge. ''We aren't making anything,I however will be making us dinner you are going to sit and relax you look exhausted'' came Stings reply.  
Before Natsu could protest Sting leans down kissing him, gently cupping his cheek Sting pushes Natsu into one of the kitchen counters chairs. Standing Sting walks over to the fridge pulling out some chicken to fry and fresh vegetables for a salad. Natsu watches Sting it's nice these moments they have to themselves. Were there's no Natsu the salamander or Sting Sabertooths guildmaster master no it was just Natsu and Sting two boyfriends who love each other.  
Dinner is nice they talk about everything and nothing. Recalling funny events that have happened, nd people that were clearly in love. ''Gray just needs to man up and ask Rogue out on a date''. Natsu mumbled into his glass of wine. He knew that his friend had a thing for Rogue and Sting had made it clear that Rogue was also interested in Gray, but both of the wizards were just too shy.  
It reminded Natsu of him and Sting before they started dating.  
Both he and Sting had hit it off after the grand magic games three years ago. They had spent a few days in Crocus getting to know the other guild's outside of the magic games. Sting and Natsu had just clicked and had spent almost the entire time together. Natsu had slowly started falling for the blond, and had kept contact right up until he had left after the incident with tartaros. That year had been painful not only had he lost Igneel, but he had pushed himself away from everyone including Sting.  
  
Rogue was the one who had told Natsu of Stings feelings and how much he had hurt Sting when he vanished. So after fighting against his brother, and then Achnologia. Natsu ran as fast as his exhausted legs would carry him, and he ran straight for Sting he had pulled him in and kissed him, all the emotions he had felt for the blond man was poured into the kiss. They kissed and kissed and kissed until they had to pull away for air. That night after all the celebrations had ended they were both sitting on the roof enjoying each other's company. Softly caressing and kissing each other. Promising to be there for each other.  
They've been together for almost a year now, sure they had their ups and downs, but they loved and trusted each other unconditionally and that’s all that mattered. 

Pulling Natsu closer the two drifted off into a peaceful slumber, holding each other tightly.


End file.
